This invention relates to a series of guanidine derivatives characterized by an (aryloxy or arylamino) alkyl substituent. In particular, this invention relates to guanidine derivatives useful as anti-inflammatory agents.
Substituted guanidines are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,676 issued to Spickett et al discloses a series of arylamino and aryloxy alkyl guanidines. These guanidines have only one of the three guanidine nitrogens substituted with other than hydrogen atoms. Other similar examples include J Med Chem 9, 22 (1966) in which a variety of substituted phenoxy alkyl guanidines were reported to have anti-inflammatory properties. The substituents on the benzene ring in that reference are lower alkyl or halogen.